Through the Ashes
by Fluttering Phalanges
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer are survivors in a post apocalyptic world trying to make it through life step by step. (The cause is not biblical, but still falls in the canonical universe of the show.) UPDATE: Due to popular demand, this will now be a full length story!
1. Chapter One

**I help you enjoy this little drabble! I am interested in doing more, so please, if you have prompt ideas and like my writing, send them this way!** **Also, if you are interested in this maybe becoming a full blown story, let me know! Post Apocalyptic stuff is my jam! All comments and such are greatly appreciated and loved! Thanks so much! -Jen**

* * *

 **Through the Ashes**

Trixie's laugh faded away into the sound of rumbling thunder as Chloe regretfully found herself pulled from sleep. She sat up slowly, doing her best to ignore the nagging pain in her lower back brought on by laying on the firm, unforgiving ground.

For a brief moment, she forgot where she was. Why she wasn't in the comfort of her own house. And then, as it always did, reality hit her hard. Her stomach twisted as the memories slammed full force into her mind, body momentarily numb from the bombardment. It took Lucifer peering into the tent to drag her out, snapping her back into the present.

"You okay, Detective," the devil inquired, brow furrowed in concern. "Did I wake you?"

"No, no," she assured him in a voice still thick with exhaustion. "I was already up."

He nodded seeming to mull something over before opening his mouth once more. "I made breakfast," Lucifer stated, giving her a smile that was far from the confident, genuine ones he used to sport. "I hope you like canned peaches."

Despite the foreboding grey sky, the rain had yet to fall as Chloe stepped out of the tent. Their fire pit from the other night still glimmered with dying embers, offering some warmth from the cold. Lucifer sat on the ground, a can clasped in his hands as he watched the detective take a seat across from him. She didn't comment at the obvious amount of food she had in comparison to her partner. He always insisted on giving her more, something they often argued about. But she was too tired and, though she felt guilty, too hungry to put up a fuss.

"I was looking at the map," he commented, breaking the silence. "If we keep going north and follow the river, we can make it to the next site before nightfall."

"We need supplies," she sighed, putting down her empty can. "Food. Water. We have maybe two days, three days tops." She paused. "There was a town a few miles back, we can see what we can gather and then–"

"No," Lucifer interrupted. "It's too dangerous. Remember what happened in Yettem? I'm not risking that again."

Chloe's eyes flickered down her left forearm and to the long, ugly, jagged scar that almost crossed the length of it. A deep knife wound that had been inflicted upon her during an encounter with a group of not so friendly looters. By the end of the confrontation, only the detective and her partner were left standing. But the victory, if one would even call it that, had almost been costly. Blood loss and infection had left Chloe unable to travel for a good week. While she ultimately recovered from her brush with death, Lucifer remained traumatized.

"You don't need to worry about me, Lucifer," she said firmly. "I can take care of myself."

He doesn't reply, merely choosing to grab a nearby stick and poke at the ashes. Until now, she really hadn't taken in how much his features had changed. The once well groomed, always dressed to perfection man now sported a beard-though short, was still unkempt. His hair had become greasy, curling outwards without a brush to comb its unruly appearance. His eyes no longer flickered with an over cocky, confident gleam that caused many a man and woman to swoon. He was a shell of himself. Then again, who was Chloe to talk. So was she.

"Alright," Lucifer sighed, breaking Chloe from her trance. "I propose a compromise. We keep walking, but head towards the road. If we come across a place, we'll stop. But the first, immediate sign of danger…" he stopped when catching the detective's stare. "…We go slow and careful."

It didn't take long for them to break down their tent, Chloe shoving as many supplies as she could into her bag. With Lucifer carrying most of the heavy stuff, it only seemed fit. They continued through the wilderness, neither really speaking. It wasn't unusual for these bouts of silence. Moral had only sunk lower the more time passed.

How long had it been? Weeks? Months? Surely not a year. No, at least not that long. But it felt like an eternity. Like Hell. Maybe she would've believed that she was there if Lucifer hadn't been with her. He was the only thing keeping her sanity intact. Nothing else. Trixie…

"I've done a lot in my few years on Earth," Lucifer said breaking the silence. "But I can't say I ever saw myself as a mountain man…well, perhaps trailblazer is more appropriate." He gave her a small smile. "I'm no girl scout, not like you."

"I wasn't a girl scout," Chloe replied, feet crunching through the dead leaves. "I went hiking with my father when I was younger."

"Was it fun?" the devil encountered, eyeing her curiously.

"Well, compared to this, camping with him was like staying in a five star resort." She snorted, giving her first small smile of the day. "What I wouldn't give for that."

"You speak for the both of us, detective," Lucifer agreed. "But I'd be willing to go down to three star."

They shared a smile and for a second, Chloe was reminded of how it used to be. The times were they could share a moment of amusement. What a world of difference the last few months had made.

As suggested by Lucifer, they continued onward, staying closer to the road than they otherwise would. But much to Chloe's distress, no matter how far they walked, there was no town in sight. Not even a rundown gas station or rest stop. To make matters worse, the skies opened, soaking both of them in a cold, unwanted shower. As Lucifer would put it, his father was laughing at their misfortune. But to Chloe, God at this point was as good as dead. What creator would make its creations suffer so?

"Maybe we should call it a night and camp," Lucifer suggested after noticing Chloe's patience was slowly draining. "Maybe we can scout for supplies tomorrow. It'll be our main focus."

Chloe said nothing, merely pulling her pack off to set against a tree. Lucifer grimaced, blaming himself for the detective's mood. He debated whether to say something, but decided against it. Instead, he focused on setting up the tent, throwing Chloe a look of concern every so often.

"I'm not hungry," Chloe said when Lucifer held out a can of cold beans. "I'm just going to bed."

"Detective," Lucifer began to protest, but Chloe had already crawled inside the tent. "Bloody hell…"

 _Trixie swung back and forth on the park swing as Chloe watched from a bench. It was a warm day, not a cloud in the sky, and the detective couldn't feel more at peace staring at her daughter's pigtails bouncing insync with her movements._

 _"Mommy," the girl called, turning her mother's attention to her. "Watch how far I can jump!"_

 _With one final swing, the eight year old flung herself off high into the air. Gracefully, she landed in the grass, taking a big bow as Chloe clapped. Why didn't they go to the park more often? She wasn't sure. But her thoughts were diminished when Trixie threw her arms around her._

 _"Let's play hide-and-go-seek," she insisted. "You count and I hide. Count to ten." And with a more serious face, wagging her finger. "And NO peeking."_

 _"Alright, alright," Chloe laughed. "I know the rules." But Trixie was already running off before she could finish. Shaking her head, she began to count. "One…two…three…"_

 _The temperature suddenly seemed to shift, the once warm air beginning to grow cold._

 _"Four…five…six…"_

 _The birds had stopped chirping, silence falling over the playground._

 _"Seven…eight…nine…" She took a deep, long inhale. "Ten!"_

 _The smell hit her before Chloe even had a chance to open her eyes. Burning. Chemical. She began to choking, coughing violently as she took in whatever filled the atmosphere. Finally regaining control of herself, she looked forward only to have her stomach drop. There was no playground. No trees. No flowers. No animals. Just gray. Just ash._

 _"Trixie?!" Chloe screamed, shooting up. "Beatrice?!"_

 _There was no sign of her daughter. Of anything. It was as if nothing existed. She ran through the ash, not even knowing which way she was going. Her lungs ached, oxygen thinning in place of ash. So much ash. Trixie._

 _"Trixie?!" She shrieked, looking around in desperation. "Trixie!"_

"Chloe!"

Lucifer's grip on her shoulders was almost painful as Chloe snapped back from unconsciousness to reality. The fear and worry in the devil's eyes had yet to even register as the woman trembled from where they sat in the tent. She panted, looking around wildly as her adrenaline rush began to taper off. It was only when she finally looked at Lucifer that she lost it. The last straw forcing her to break down.

"Trixie," she wept in his arms. "My Trixie…"

He held her close, rocking her gently as she sobbed against his chest. This wasn't the first nightmare she had, nor would it be the last. His lips pressed against the top of her head, nose buried in her knotted hair. It had been awhile since she'd had one this bad. The stress brought it on most likely. At least he'd been awake. Being awoken to Chloe's screams was always terrifying.

"We'll find her," he soothed, though the confidence lacked more than he'd like in his tone. "She was with Dan, yes? He wouldn't let anything happen to her. I'm sure they are heading up north. They said it's safe up there."

"I should've looked harder," Chloe hiccuped hoarsely. "The panic and insanity of it all…I should've found Dan immediately. I should've gone for my daughter…"

"It's not your fault," her partner murmured. "Everything will be alright. We'll find her. Have I ever lied to you before?"

She shook her head, most likely wiping away tears in the process. He kissed her and held her tighter, feeling her breathing beginning to slow. When she showed no signs of pulling away, he carefully maneuvered them down onto the ground.

"We'll find her," he promised. "You have my word."

She merely nodded and snuggled closer to Lucifer. Much to his relief, his ears were met by the sound of Chloe's soft snores. He lay there for a moment, the noise lulling him towards sleep. He wasn't sure what the future would bring. No matter what, he had Chloe. And no matter what, he would make sure that she got through this. His father had forsaken them. Forsaken humanity. But he sure as Hell wasn't about to let that stop him.


	2. Chapter Two

**First of all, thank you everyone who shared their interest in for this to become a full blown story! I am so glad so many people liked the idea! As promised, here is the second installment to this tale! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 _One would think there'd have been some sort of warning, the smallest of signs, that something monumentally mostrious was about to occur. Even if the government had known and not shared publicly, at least the news would have trickled down to her precinct. But it hadn't. And she, like everyone else, completely unaware, had merely kissed her only child goodbye and bid her a good weekend with her father._

 _She was with Lucifer when the first bomb fell. It had been a Friday morning, a day proving surprisingly slow work-wise. As such, her partner proposed a day trip. If she hadn't turned down his suggestion of going to the beach, maybe things would've been different. Maybe she would've found Trixie. But she did. Chloe suggested they go to Los Padres National Forest, a two hour drive away from society, for what she originally thought would be a day of well deserved relaxation._

 _"We could always go to a different beach," Lucifer suggested casually, peering over at Chloe. "What's so special about miles and miles of trees?"_

 _"A change in scenery is always nice," she smiled, leaning back in her seat. "Besides, we both could use some fresh air."_

 _"I prefer mine ocean scented," he mumbled, earning himself a shove from Chloe. "But if you so insist, then sticky, bug infested oxygen it shall be."_

 _Life remained untouched upon their arrival and the first few hours spent afterwards. Not many people had traveled to the park that day, leaving Chloe and Lucifer to themselves. For the most part, their time had been spent walking, having a quick picnic lunch provided by the Devil himself, and a pinecone fight initiated and ultimately lost by Lucifer. It wasn't until they made their way out from the forest that they saw a crowd of people standing in the parking lot. Despite being too far to make out the various, hurried conversations, the tone was clear. Terror._

 _"What's going on?" Chloe asked, more curious than worried. "Has something happened?"_

 _She could feel Lucifer by her side, a hand on her shoulder as the man, towering over most of the people, tried to figure out the situation too. One woman, an older lady who gripped the arm of who Chloe could only assume was her husband, was trembling so terribly, the detective readied herself to catch her if she collapsed._

 _"They just got New York," her voice wavered, thick with hysteria. "I lost the signal with my son. He's in New Jersey, but he saw them go up in the air. He and my daughter-in-law took the kids into the basement. I...I'm not sure…"_

 _"Christ, we all knew this would happen," a man hissed. "It's about time everything finally went to shit!"_

 _It surprised her how dry her mouth had become as Chloe looked from one person to the next. Her heart thudded against her chest and she knew, even before clarification, something dreadful had happened. An event, or sting of them, that would, and had come to change everything she knew._

 _"Pardon me," Lucifer interrupted. "But perhaps someone might take a moment to bloody tell us what is going on?!"_

 _"Bombs," the shaking woman's husband whispered. "God knows how many at this point. Or who sent them for that matter. At least they haven't told us." His shook his head and chuckled humorlessly. "If it's a war they want, there ain't no winning this time on either end. We're all damned."_

 _Lucifer's grasp on her had already tightened before her knees began to sag. Chloe's stomach twisted, gut sloshing with a rising, burning bile that threatened to crawl up her throat. Bombs. Try as she may, her mind struggled to wrap around it. Not that it was an unbelievable concept. No, it was a terror that stemmed from the result of it all. If her fears, which she deep down already knew the answer to, were true._

 _"Los Angeles," she asked in desperation. "What about Los Angeles?!" Chloe began to fumble with her cell phone, trying to ignore the part of her that knew full well it wouldn't work. All the grids were down. Everywhere. "My daughter is there!"_

 _"Sweetheart." Chloe felt the cold, trembling hands of the woman clasp around her own. "There is no Los Angeles."_

* * *

"My bloody beard itches."

Chloe looked over from her spot at the river, her hands in mid-scoop as her partner scratched furiously at his face. She had to admit, it had become rather unruly, but she was one to talk. Her own hair was in so many tangles, no matter how much water she used, her fingers couldn't even run through an inch. Still, there was something amusing about his statement that made her snort.

"What do you want me to do?" She inquired, trying to hide her humor from her tone. "Rip it out?"

"Goodness no!" Lucifer gasped, momentarily believing her to be serious before noting her grin. "Oh, you were joking. Well played, detective."

She threw him another sly grin before returning to her previous task. Despite the frigid, finger numbing water, Chloe vigorously scrubbed her socks together before wringing them out and repeating. It seemed frivolous, but the idea of having somewhat clean clothes offered the slightest comfort. Even if they really weren't clean. But she tried not to think about that. Oh what she would do for even a quarter of a soap bar. It'd been weeks ago since she and Lucifer had one in their possession and it hadn't even occurred to them how sparingly they should've used it.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Chloe blinked, unexpectedly tugged back into reality by Lucifer's question. The devil eyed her curiously, his own pair of socks left flat out to dry on a nearby log. She knew well enough that he desired nothing more than to wash his entire ensemble, but the task was too risky. If they had to make a run for it, rather be sock-less than completely in the nude. They struggled with the temperatures as it was.

"Just daydreaming," she admitted. "Mostly about soap." He snorted, prompting Chloe to chuck a small pebble at him. "What? You can't sit there not tell me how nice it'd be to have some right now."

"Well, yes," he mused. "But if we're being honest, I myself would rather go for a nice shot of tequila." He's grin only grew wider when Chloe rolled her eyes. "Don't think I wouldn't share with you."

"How generous," Chloe huffed. "But I still prefer the soap."

By lunchtime, all of the articles of clothing that could afford being washed were spread out among the branches in an effort to make them dry faster. But the lack of warm weather and constant clouds only hindered their attempts. And almost always, much to their chargrins, they were left with damp clothes to haul around as they continued on their way.

Lucifer didn't make any snide remarks as Chloe choked down her portion of canned, black olives. Apocalypse, or whatever you wish to call it, or not, disliking certain foods still existed. However, now one was forced to eat them for survival, hatred or not. And Chloe hated olives. So the devil didn't tease her about it, something she was grateful for. It took everything for her not to gag them back up as she gulped them down. She shivered, face scrunching as the taste lingered in her mouth. Maybe she'd trade that soap bar for a can of anything but those.

"We can probably get a few more miles in today," Lucifer suggested as he finished her portion of the meal. "Then tomorrow we can scout," he noticed Chloe's familiar bout of silence and quickly added. "Who knows, maybe we'll find you a lovely soap bar."

Chloe gave him a small, forced smile. "And you a razor."

"That's the optimistic detective I love," Lucifer grinned. "Come now, I think I can smell the shaving cream in the distance."

* * *

 _"We have to go back!"_

 _Chloe struggled against Lucifer's hold, attempting to twist and tug her way out of his grasp. His hold was strong though and ultimately, she knew, she would accomplish nothing but wearing herself out. But she tried nevertheless, desperate to return to what she knew no longer existed. Or rather, what she once knew._

 _"We can't," Lucifer said calmly, grunting when Chloe's elbow met his rib. "Detective…"_

 _"Trixie is there," she yelled, fighting back tears. "Trixie and Dan and Linda and Maze and Ella and Amenadiel and Charlotte and Pierce…" Chloe shakily inhaled. "Let me go, Lucifer. Let. Me. Go!"_

 _"I can't," he whispered. "I won't."_

 _"Damn you, Lucifer Morningstar!" The hatred in her words caused the devil to wince, but his hold remained firm. "Let me go! I swear to God! Let me go! I have to go back…"_

 _"There IS NOTHING to go back to, Chloe," Lucifer snapped, his tone catching Chloe momentarily off guard. His fingers gripped her shoulders as he nearly shook her back into reality. "You heard them, Los Angeles is gone! Boom! Kaput! Blasted into smithereens! All that is there is rubble and death and fire and Dad knows what else in the air! It's a dead zone! Everyone is dead! Or probably wishes they were!"_

 _Lucifer immediately realized the fault in his words when he looked into Chloe's eyes. The pain. The anguish. Without thinking, he let her go, hands falling to his side. But the detective didn't run, nor beat him, or anything of the sort. She merely stood there silently, tears streaming down her cheeks. It was so quiet, Lucifer could hear a nearby woodpecker drilling into a tree. The relentless knocking like a sped up clock ticking away._

 _"We should've gone to the beach," Chloe whispered, collapsing to her knees. "I should've listened to you and maybe, maybe…"_

 _"No, don't do that to yourself," Lucifer murmured, kneeling beside her. "This isn't your fault. It's his-" He looked up towards the sky, his tongue on the ready to curse his father, but he stops. Now was not the time. "I'm sure Dan got her out of there. I'm sure she's safe. And if he didn't..." He paused, not wanting to imply that his partner's ex was no longer of this world. "Maze has her. But us going back to Los Angeles isn't going to do anybody any good. It's too dangerous."_

 _He tried to focus on Chloe and not the several pairs of eyes that bore into the back of his neck. Though it wasn't much, he still found some comfort in the fact that they weren't alone out here. But most importantly, he had her. Chloe. That was a tidal wave of relief like no other. And though he'd never admit it aloud, as selfish as it was, if it came down to only saving one person in this world, it was her._

 _"Shit!" The outcry of rage turned everyone's attention, including the devil and his detective towards the irritable man from before. He stood at what could only be his car, his foot viciously kicking at the tire. "Damn thing won't start!"_

 _"It's the electromagnetic pulse," a young woman spoke up. "The bomb, or bombs, most likely released an incredible blast of electromagnetic energy." She paused, seeming to notice how everyone was now staring at her. With eyes flickered downward, she continued. "It's why everyone can't find a signal. There's a good chance none of our cars are going to work. At least for awhile…"_

 _"Well that's just swell," the man hissed. "Just what I needed! Being stuck here with all of you takes the cake!"_

 _"We are just as thrilled to be in your company," the husband of the older woman growled._

 _"Stop. Everyone, just stop."_

 _Chloe's voice cut through the arguing like a knife, momentarily silencing the fuming conversation between both men. Looking strangely exhausted, she pushed herself to her feet, ignoring Lucifer's attempt to help her._

 _"Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere," she continued. "If we're going to get through this. Or at least figure things out, we need to work together. My name is Chloe Decker. I'm from Los Angeles. I am, or was, a detective for the LAPD. This," she motioned towards the devil. "Is Lucifer Morningstar. He's my partner."_

 _"I also owned a nightclub called Lux," he added. "Or did...Perhaps one of you has been there?" When no one responded, he frowned. "Well, you missed out."_

 _"Lucifer," Chloe muttered. "Now's not the time."_

 _There was a pause, everyone looking from one another as if in hope that someone else would speak up. After the tense silence, the older woman took a deep breathe, a tired smile crossing her features._

 _"I'm Ruth," she exhaled. "My husband, Charlie, and I are from Sacramento. We recently moved here from New Jersey, right on the cusp on New York." Charlie rested a hand on her shoulder as she bit her lip. "My son's there you know. He's our only child and…"_

 _"I'm sure Ted is fine," Charlie murmured. "He'd want you to be strong."_

 _Ruth nodded, turning towards her husband's chest for a hug. Chloe watched, feeling the older woman's agony. She too had a child whom she couldn't reach. Or even had the faintest idea if she were okay. Her stomach twisted and the prospect of vomiting was reaching threatening levels._

 _"My name is Kate," the younger woman stated in a near whisper. "I'm from Los Angeles too. I'm a sophomore at UCLA. I'm studying ecology, which is why I'm even up here in the first place." Her gaze fell to the ground. "I'm supposed to meet the members of my group project tonight. We were going to have pizza." A small, sorrowful smile flickered across her features. "It's funny the things you miss."_

 _Everyone looked to the younger of the two men, the last to introduce himself. He, however, seemed more interested in retrieving a cigarette from his pants' pocket and lighting it up. It wasn't until he put it past his lips that he noticed everyone was staring intently at him._

 _"What," he growled. "Can I help you?"_

 _"Do you, by chance, have a name?" Charlie asked coldly._

 _"Yeah," he shrugged, blowing smoke from the corner of his mouth._

 _"Then how about you introduce yourself." Lucifer said with a wry smile, snatching the man's cigarette only to throw it on the ground and crush it with his foot. "Like everyone else."_

 _If stares could kill, the man's glare at Lucifer would've surely sent the devil in a spinning spiral back to Hell. He remained silent, eyes still fixated on the devil with the utmost hatred. But after a minute or so, he retrieved a new cigarette from his pack and sighed._

 _"Nate," he grumbled. "It doesn't matter where I'm from because it's probably gone to shit by now anyway." Nate snorted, coughing as he blew out more smoke. "Hell, I'd probably be better off there than here with you assholes."_

 _"Oh trust me," Charlie hissed. "You aren't the only one to wish that!"_

 _"Stop it," Ruth cried out. "Both of you! Fighting isn't going to fix any of this."_

 _"Perhaps I should knock him out," Lucifer quietly suggested to Chloe. "It'd make things easier…"_

 _As she opened her mouth to interject, Chloe was cut off by Kate. Everyone for that matter, even Nate, grew quiet when the nervous student opened her mouth. For the first time since the introductions, the detective noticed a folded piece of paper grasped in Kate's hands. A worn, but very recognizable map._

 _"I used to think my father was a nut. He had this obsession with every "End of the World" scenario," she shook her head. "I thought I was silly for listening. I mostly did because no one else supported him. Even if I did believe it to be ridiculous. I guess he was right."_

 _She motioned for everyone to follow her to a nearby picnic table. There, in one swift motion, she unfurled the map and flattened out the creases on the aged wood. Despite the various wrinkles and ink marks, it was clearly the United States._

 _"Ignore the mess," she explained. "I use this a lot for class." Kate then placed her finger on a point in California. "We're here." Then, very methodically, she began to tap on various locations on the map. "Believe it or not, most of the safe zones, if you want to call it that, are towards the East Coast."_

 _"Great," Nate growled, throwing his hands up into the air. "We're on the opposite side of that! C'mon, keep on piling more and more shit on our chances of survival!"_

 _"Well," she breathed. "There are two options." Carefully, starting from California, Kate drew an invisible line with her finger to Montana and Canada. "Heading north might be our best bet. If I remember correctly, my father had marked these as one of our escape destinations." Her eyes flashed over to Chloe, holding her gaze briefly. "There's a chance your daughter might be up there. Survivors are more than likely to migrate north. The mountains offer protection."_

 _"You honestly think that her kid, out of everywhere else in the goddamn country, will somehow have the same crazy idea as you and end up in Montana?" Nate sneered. "That is if she's even still alive."_

 _Nate had already hit the side of his car before Chloe could stop Lucifer. The anger in her partner's eyes almost terrified Chloe as Lucifer strode up to the defenseless man ready to inflict God knows what pain on him._

 _"Lucifer, stop!" Chloe cried out as he grasped the man by the collar, lifting the horrified man into the air._

 _"Let me go, asshole!" Nate yelled, unable to hide the terror in his tone. "I'll sue you for all your shit when this is over!"_

 _"Lucifer!" Chloe said, grabbing his shoulder. "Let him go."_

 _For a moment, Chloe feared that her words had fallen on deaf ears. Lucifer still held the struggling man up in the air, seeming to debate on what to do next. Then, letting out a long, defeated sigh, he let go of Nate. The man's head cracked on his car's side mirror, but the detective was far from caring about his well being._

 _"So how do we get there?" Charlie said, breaking the tension after Lucifer's rampage. "None of our cars work."_

 _"We walk," Kate said simply, shrugging her shoulders. "And maybe if we're lucky will run into someone, or some people, who can help us out."_

 _"That's a pretty damn long walk," he replied, looking to the others. "Ruth had knee surgery earlier this year. She can't do something like this," Charlie looked to her. "You can't, Ruth."_

 _"I'll be fine," she assured him. "What other choice do we have?"_

 _"Stay here until things are figured out," he suggested, looking to everyone else. "I mean, could it really be as bad as we're thinking? Maybe we could just wait it out here. Surely the government will be around to drop some supplies."_

 _"We're on our own," Kate spoke up quietly. "Going north is our best shot."_

 _Everyone was quiet, seemingly deep in thought. Chloe's mind kept turning back to Trixie. Her daughter's smile. Her laugh. She thought of Dan and Maze. There was Charlotte and Ella. Even Amenadiel and Pierce. But Trixie. Her Trixie. Was this the right decision? Christ, what kind of mother was she? But Los Angeles was in ruins. Even if she wanted to, there was no way of getting in there without getting trapped. If Trixie was alive...no, she was alive, then she wasn't in Los Angeles anymore._

 _"Okay," Chloe agreed, looking more to Lucifer for confirmation. "I'm with Kate. We head north."_

 _"Must we take that inbred mongrel with us?" He asked, nodding towards Nate, who was rubbing viciously at his head. "I'd rather walk on shards of glass and legos."_

 _"We've lost enough people as it is," Chloe said. "If he wants to, then he can come."_

 _"Well then," Charlied breathed, cracking his fingers together. "It's settled then, I guess. Grab what you can carry from your cars. Whatever you deem as useful. Will reconvene here in ten minutes." He looked up towards the sky as if pondering the strange, gray clouds rolling in. "If there's a God, I pray he'll show us mercy."_

 _"Oh trust me," Lucifer growled, glaring upwards. "We're as good as forsaken. And if anyone should know, it's me."_

* * *

Chloe stumbled across yet another root as they trudged through the rain slicked forest ground. If it hadn't been for Lucifer reaching forward to catch her, she most certainly would have fallen on the ground. If she wasn't so tired, sore, and cold, perhaps she would've found the strength to maintain focus on the world around her. In other words, not stumble every few minutes like a drunken barfly. Still, she didn't complain. The further they walked just meant that they were that much closer to their destination. Even if her feet were covered in raw, burning blisters.

"You alright, detective?" Lucifer asked worriedly, keeping a grip on her arm. "Do you need to stop for a moment?"

"I'm fine," she assured him. Though, how out of breath she sounded made it hard to believe. "Let's keep going. The faster we go, the sooner we'll get to our stopping point."

Despite seeming unconvinced, Lucifer merely nodded. They kept on, the devil walking close enough to the detective in case another bout of clumsiness got the better of her. His own shoes kept catching in the mud, covering the outside fabric in a thick, brown cake. Nothing sounded better than a nice pair of boats. But unlike Chloe's desire for a simple bar of soap, his idea of a luxury item was much less likely to be bestowed upon him. Especially if his father had anything to say about it.

"All of this mud reminds me of a time when I was just a little devil," Lucifer said, breaking the silence. "Or rather, an angel in literal terms. I was quite mischievous even as a child."

"Really?" Chloe smirked. "I would've never guessed."

"Yes," Lucifer sighed. "Nostalgic times they were. Anyway, before Adam and Eve, my siblings and I had the run of the Garden of Eden. This was way, way before me being sent to Hell. Believe it or not, the place was basically recycled from what we used as a playground. Dad was quite resourceful."

He looked to Chloe and upon seeing that she was still intently listening, he continued.

"So one day, while Mum and Dad were having some "quality alone time". Amenadiel suggested that we all play hide-and-seek. My youngest brother, Uriel, was desperate to play too. He was way too young. Annoyingly so. But despite our efforts to ban him, we ultimately had to let him participate." Lucifer rolled his eyes. "He threatened to tell Mum on us."

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Anyhow, because he so insisted on playing, we made him be the counter-mostly because he'd get so frustrated when he couldn't find us." Chloe through him a look when he laughed. "What? What did you expect? I am the devil," he took another deep inhale. "Anyway, he counted and began searching for us. At first, I was convinced I found the perfect hiding spot. That was until he somehow managed to find me," Lucifer met her gaze. "He cheated most likely. So I punished him."

Chloe raised her eyebrows in alarm. "Christ, Lucifer, what did you do?!"

"Christ was far from being around yet," Lucifer said simply. "But yes, I did take matters in my own hands...in the form of a mud ball."

"You hit your little brother with a ball of mud?!" Chloe gasped, a look of shock on her face. "For finding you during a game?!"

"It wasn't in the face, nor was it hard," Lucifer attempted to justify. "But Uriel, being the weakling that he was, went and cried to Mum and Dad." He shook his head and snorted. "I got punished for a century-which was basically a few weeks in your time."

He chuckled to himself, shaking his head at the memory. But when he looked to Chloe, noting the stunned expression on her face, his smile faded. Lucifer's brow furrowed in concern, and as he opened his mouth to question her look of alarm, he felt something hard nudge his back. He didn't need to turn around to see what it was, just the feel of it was enough. The barrel of a shotgun.

"On the ground," a deep voice growled. "Both of you."

Lucifer mentally threw aside the desires for a bar of soap or new boots, and instead truly wished he hadn't been so stupid as to leave his pistol in his bag.

* * *

 **Cliff hanger! I enjoyed writing this chapter! I am pleased it ended up being so long! Also, the other people in the flashbacks are no longer in the present of this story. Hm...I wonder what happened to them...you'll eventually find out! Also I did a lot of research on nuclear bombs and bombs in general and I am sorry if a lot of stuff is not correct, but I needed something majorly catastrophic in order for such apocalyptic scenarios to occur! I hope you guys enjoyed! Reviews are greatly loved and appreciated-as are follows and favorites! Until next time! -Jen**


	3. Chapter Three

**I am so thrilled you guys are enjoying this story so far! You have no idea what that means to me! Thank you to all who have followed, made this a favorite, and commented! You are what keeps this story alive and going! Now, onto the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Mud soaked the knees of Lucifer's pants as he knelt on the ground, hands behind his head. A flurry of thoughts swirled in his mind, mostly pertaining to how to protect Chloe-and a few about how unpleasant it would feel being shot. Still, he held his partner's gaze as the unknown stranger finally trudged his way into view, the barrel of a shotgun remaining poised and ready like a snake waiting to be provoked.

"If either of you even think about even trying to move, I won't hesitate to use this."

Much to Lucifer's surprise, their "captor of sorts", was an older man-far older than he expected. At least in his mid sixties, the reasonably in shape, decently groomed figure eyed them both through stern, sharp blue eyes. His features gave way to the impression that his age was not what had worn his face away with age. If the devil could have guessed, perhaps the man had once been in the military. A marine maybe. Someone, he could easily tell, was most likely very skilled with a gun. Oh how fortune really seemed to find him and Chloe.

"I should just shoot you both," the man growled, swinging his gun from Chloe to Lucifer.

"I would rather you not," Lucifer replied. "I quite enjoy living."

"Lucifer," Chloe hissed, giving the devil a good glare before turning her attention to the man. "We don't mean any harm. We were just passing through."

"Mhm, that's what they all say," the man snorted. "Then you'll try to rob me of my shit, and maybe try to kill me too." He turned his head and spat on the ground. Lucifer grimaced. "Why should I believe you're any different?"

Lucifer literally bit his tongue, struggling not to reply to the conversation at hand. His wit remarks, if not making Chloe kill him, would surely make the man do the same. He was at a disadvantage and he hated that. But he trusted the detective and her ability to hopefully not get them both killed-well, her at least. And for that, for her safety, he kept quiet and let her hand the situation.

"You shouldn't," Chloe answered calmly. "I understand your hesitation. After everything that's happened, I'd be wary too." For the briefest of seconds, the older man seemed to ease slightly, but immediately fell back into defensive mood just as fast. "My name is Chloe. Chloe Decker. And this," she motioned to Lucifer. "Is my partner, Lucifer Morningstar. We were detectives for the Los Angeles Police Department before...well, before this."

"I also owned a nightclub called Lux," Lucifer spoke up. But Chloe didn't give him the pleasure of recognition at his interjection.

"We're heading north," she continued. "My daughter, Trixie, she's nine. We're going to go find her. They say it's better up there and my ex husband…" Her voice trailed off and Chloe swallowed thickly. "Maybe he took her up there."

The man seemed to consider things for a moment. He eyed Lucifer and Chloe with a hard, unblinking stare as if, like the devil himself, could read what their true intentions were. Then, with a long sigh, he let his gun fall to his side. For the first time since their eventful meeting, Lucifer released a breathe he hadn't realized he'd been holding. A weight had been lifted as, after a second of slight hesitation, he and Chloe rose to their feet.

"I'm Robert," the man said, giving them a nod rather than a handshake. "But you can call me Bob. I live out here in a cabin. Always have. Did it to escape civilization but, well, since things turned to shit, civilization seems to be finding me more than I'd like."

"We really don't want any trouble," Chloe replied. "We'll just grab our stuff and head on our way."

Bob seemed to think for a moment. "At least let me give you something to eat first. It's the least I can do after threatening your life." It was evident he could read the pair's hesitation. "I promise I didn't poison it or nothing. Sharing what I have won't hurt any. A little kindness goes a long way in this damn world. God knows we need it."

For Chloe's sake, Lucifer bit his tongue at the mention of his father. Whatever this man had to give, he sure as hell hoped it taste better than a lukewarm can of beans. And maybe even soothing, seeing as now his tongue had begun to bleed from where his teeth had bore down on it. Swallowing the coppery taste of blood, Chloe comfortably by his side, he began to follow the man through the woods, the promise of a meal welcoming.

* * *

 _"Bloody hell!"_

 _Chloe didn't need to look as yet another thorn tore at Lucifer's once well pressed, designer suit. For however many hours the group had been walking, this was the umpteenth time her partner had cursed at the very existence of life simply because his clothes kept snagging on things. His outbursts might have once been funny, but considering all of the things that had been going on, it was far more irritating than anything. And the more he complained, the more she desired to take a knife and cut the thing into ribbons herself._

 _"I paid thousands for this," he exclaimed, oblivious to the fact that no one really cared. "It's prada!"_

 _"I told you not to wear it," Chloe replied irritably. "But you wouldn't listen."_

 _"Who even wears a damn suit to go hiking," Nate snorted, throwing the devil a dirty look._

 _"At least I'm intelligent enough to wear something of class," Lucifer countered. "And if I recall, everyone had something of use in their cars except you. Well, I mean, maybe we could've used your dirty magazines and Dollar Tree lube to start a fire…"_

 _"Don't test me, old man!"_

 _"I beg your pardon?!"_

 _For a moment, Chloe was fearful Lucifer would burst into flames-if that was even possible. That, or Nate would find himself halfway through a tree with every bone crushed like powder in his body. Immediately, she pushed herself in between the two, arms splayed. Even though she despised him, as most likely everyone in the group did, Nate didn't deserve to be slain by Lucifer. At least for now._

 _"Both of you stop," Chloe exclaimed. "Fighting isn't going to solve anything."_

 _"But he called me old," Lucifer began, but quickly found himself being elbowed in the ribs by Chloe. "Ow! What was that for…"_

 _She didn't give him the satisfaction of an answer, instead deciding to fall back a little to talk to Ruth. The woman hadn't said much since the start of their journey. Then again, no one really had except for Lucifer...and Nate when he felt the need to provoke the devil. Charlie had given up awhile ago trying to ease his wife into conversation. She had grown distant, just as Chloe felt inside, since the beginning of it all. And Kate, much like before, was so silent that the detective often forgot she was even there._

 _"How're your knees holding up?" Chloe asked gently, looking to the older woman. "Should we stop for a bit?"_

 _Ruth gave her a tired smile and shook her head. "I'm fine, dear," she assured her. "Really. You don't need to worry about me. Charlie has that covered," she threw a look over to her husband who, at the moment, was studying Kate's map with the utmost attention. "I appreciate it though."_

 _Chloe nodded, falling silent once more as they trudged through the trees. The light of the day seemed to fade dimmer and dimmer the further they walked. She tried hard not to think about why. Perhaps it was where they were in the forest. Or maybe the day was ending. Or, the reason that terrified her the most, was because of the bombs. Chloe did her best to convince herself it was one of the first two. After all, she needed as much optimism as one could muster. Even if it came from pretenses._

 _"Your little girl," Ruth spoke up, causing Chloe to snap back to reality. "What was her name again?"_

 _"Trixie," Chloe gave a small smile. "Well, Beatrice, but we call her Trixie. She's nine."_

 _"Trixie," the older woman repeated thoughtfully. "You don't hear that name a lot these days. I like it. It's pretty."_

 _"Thanks," the detective smiled. "Her father and I thought so too." There was a moment of silence before Chloe spoke up. "You said you had a son. Ted, right?"_

 _Ruth nodded, "Yes. Maybe just a little younger than you. His married. Lydia. She's a good woman, lovely to Ted. And my three grandchildren, Trevor-he's seven, Clara's five, and the baby, Lucy, she's two." Unexpectedly, the woman's eyes began to brim with tears. "The kids were supposed to come here and visit us in a few weeks...I had a whole itinerary planned out. Charlie said it was silly, and I guess maybe it was…"_

 _Chloe reached over and grabbed Ruth's hand, fingers gently squeezing her's. The other woman looked down and, with a watery smile, returned the gesture. Her eyes flickered over to meet the detective's, who too was trying to keep her emotions from spilling out._

 _"We'll see them again," Chloe assured her. "And you can make a whole new itinerary, better than the first."_

 _Ruth laughed, wiping away at the few tears that began to slip down her cheeks. "Maybe you and Trixie can join us," she suggested. "It'll be fun."_

 _"I'd like that," the detective smiled. "I'll hold you to that."_

* * *

Never in the eons of his existence did Lucifer Morningstar ever think that the idea of hot chicken broth, deer jerky, hardtack, and tea would sound so utterly divine. But here he was, cozied up beside Chloe on a small couch trying to savor the first real meal he'd had in a very long time. The sound of the crackling fire and its heat made the devil wish he could just crawl up in front of it and sleep for an eternity. By the way Chloe was resting against him, he bet she felt the same.

"Thank you," Chloe said graciously, watching as Bob poked the flames. "Really. You didn't have to do this."

"I know," Bob sighed, hanging the poker off to the side of the hearth. "But I've done a lot of bad stuff in my several decades on this planet. Might as well make up in what little ways I can." He paused, glancing the pair over. "For those who deserve it, I mean."

"Well, your thoughtless act will definately be held for consideration," Lucifer commented, briefly looking upward. "Or so I hope."

The other man snorted, moving to adjust the tea kettle. Considering the circumstances, Lucifer was impressed by how civilized Bob looked. At least, compared to him and Chloe who'd been fighting for survival since day one. Maybe before, he'd have been embarrassed by how dirty he must've looked and smelled. After months of being stuck with it, he'd gotten use to the scent to where it only happened to bother him on occasion. But even at her dirtiest, Chloe still looked just as beautiful.

"You can sleep here tonight," Bob said without any eye contact. "I don't have much to offer, but it's at least dry and warm compared to out there. You'll have to sleep on the floor though. There's only one bed in here and it's mine."

"You've done enough as it is," Chloe said before Lucifer could voice his opinion. "We don't want to impose any more than we already have. We have a tent. Maybe if you'd let us just camp outside…"

"It's one night," Bob responded. "Just be on your way first thing tomorrow morning. I'd rather not have any issues with kicking you out. Then you'd be overstaying your welcome and pressing my ability to remain generous."

After the incredibly short tour of Bob's cabin-consisting mostly of him pointing to the very few doors in the small house, Lucifer and Chloe found themselves in the man's tiny bathroom. Despite the absence of a real toilet, neither of the two particularly wanting to know where Bob went about to do his business, the extra space still forced the pair to nearly be crushed together. Nevertheless, the detective managed to reach the devil's face with a damp washcloth, much to his displeasure.

"I assure you, detective," Lucifer stated, trying to swat away at Chloe's hand. "I can do this myself."

"Maybe," she replied, undeterred by her partner's efforts to stop her. "But knowing you, you'll just go slather on shaving cream and attack your face without cleaning it first. Simply, of course, because it's been months since you've had the chance. I almost wish Bob hadn't given you a razor." Chloe frowned, knocking aside Lucifer's arm. "Hold still," she said with annoyance. "The more you squirm, the longer this will take."

"You're going to rub me raw," the devil groaned. "I think you've done enough. You can scrub my flesh away after I get this bloody scraggle off my face."

Chloe, sighing in defeat, took a step back as she tried to refrain from the urge to punch Lucifer in his smug, trumpet face. Tossing the rag aside, she left the bathroom and journeyed over to the couch. If he got an infection, it wasn't her problem. But, of course, she'd be the one dealing with it. To busy herself, she went about setting out their sleeping bags, trying to be as quiet as possible. Bob had gone into his room, presumably to sleep, and the last thing he deserved was to be awoken, or kept up, by his two unexpected guests.

"Well?"

She had been so focused in what she was doing, the detective hadn't even heard Lucifer step from the bathroom. When she looked to him, her heart skipped a beat. A very long beat. If one ignored the dirty clothes and hair, there stood the old Lucifer Morningstar. His face, cleanly shaven and void of knicks, sported that all too familiar smile accompanied by the dark, brown edging on black, eyes. Chloe swallowed, stomach fluttering, heartbeat irregular like a girl face to face with her crush for the very first time. Though their relationship had far surpassed that state.

"Detective?" Chloe was abruptly pulled from her train of thought by Lucifer's concerned tone. "Are you alright?"

"Hm? Oh. Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she said, forcing herself into her right mind. "You look dashing. Well, minus the outfit."

"What? Not a fan of tattered rags? Drat, I was thinking of starting a brand," the devil grinned. "Since my nightclub business has gone to ruins. Literally."

Chloe grinned widely, one of the only expressions that Lucifer alone had the ability to bring out of her. "Sorry," she shrugged. "Back to the drawing board, I guess."

"So it would seem."

* * *

 _That night had felt like one of the longest in Chloe's life, even longer than when she had been in labor with Trixie. Agreeing to take the first watch shift, the detective and Lucifer sat close together by the smolders of a fire. Despite it being California, the temperatures had felt as if they'd dropped significantly. Not dangerously so, but when the wind blew, she couldn't help but shiver._

 _"Keep your suit jacket on," Chloe said, not even bothering to look over at Lucifer to know what he was doing. "I'm fine. You need to keep warm too."_

 _"I'm not human," he countered, frowning as he shrugged his bramble torned dress coat back on. "So I most likely won't freeze to death...maybe. Unless Dad decided to 'grace' me with someone rather than take it away…"_

 _"I don't care," she sighed, wrapping her arms around herself tighter. "I'm not taking it from you."_

 _Silence fell between the two, the only sound coming from the tree branches as the wind blew them together. The wildlife had remained rather quiet since the bombing, and the worried part of Chloe had reached the conclusion that it may be like that forever. She knew it wasn't. That she had heard birds earlier. Or so she thought. There was no point in scaring herself, despite the fact that it was so easy to do so._

 _"You know," Lucifer suggested from beside her. "I heard a good way to maintain body heat is to get naked and huddled with someone else."_

 _"Only you, Lucifer Morningstar, would think of sex during the apocalypse," Chloe exhaled, shaking her head._

 _"At least I didn't cause it. Biblically speaking," he smirked. "So about you and I taking are clothes off…"_

 _"No."_

 _The devil gave a long, heavy sigh of disappointment-though Chloe knew it was mostly done for her amusement. She relaxed against the trunk of a tree as best she could, trying to look up through the thick foliage of the forest ceiling in the hopes to see the night sky. Despite her efforts, her sight was not greeted by the welcoming twinkle of a single star. Never, until now, did the thought of not seeing one seem so depressing._

 _"We'll find her, Chloe."_

 _The detective turned her gaze to Lucifer, whose previous playful tone had changed to one of seriousness. He had a way of detecting her emotions, or had learned to do so overtime. Maybe that's why they made such good partners. That and other reasons._

 _"I'm trying to tell myself that," she said quietly. "But the bombs and everything…"_

 _"Hey," his fingers were suddenly holding her chin, gently turning her face to meet his. "The detective I know always looks towards the most optimistic ending to things. Even though they may seem ridiculously hopeless." Lucifer smiled, eyes gazing into hers. "We'll find her. If anyone can make it through something like this, it's that spawn of yours."_

 _Chloe gave a small laugh, nudging her shoulder into his. "I knew there was a reason I keep you around." She gave a small smile, eyes still locked onto his. "Thank you, Lucifer."_

 _She scooted closer to him, allowing her head to lean against his shoulder. Quietly, they sat there, gazing at the dying embers of the fire. The only sound breaking through the calm of the night being Nate's ridiculously loud snoring._

* * *

It seemed so long ago since Chloe and Lucifer had been given the chance to take refuge at Bob's cabin. Then again, anything that felt remotely nice seemed to distant when it came to remembering. Yet, only a week or so had passed, and with that, several miles between there and now. Where mud once was their only struggle, the pair found themselves dealing with outcrops of rocks. Evidence that only meant they were approaching one thing. Mountains.

"Dammit!"

Chloe inhaled sharply as she regained her footing, trying to calm the racing of her heart. From where she stood, there were only a few feet between her and a straight drop down several yards. Until now, she had loved the mountains. But standing there, so close to losing her balance, the idea of them made her stomach twist.

"Detective!" Lucifer exclaimed, immediately by her side. "Are you alright? Are you hurt…"

"I'm fine," she breathed, pushing his hand away. "I just...stumbled…"

"Well be more bloody careful," he insisted, concern thick in his voice. "The last thing we need is for you to tumble down and become impaled on something!"

"Thanks for that imagine," she muttered, taking a shaky breath. "Come on, let's keep going. I want to get somewhere more flat than this."

They continued onward, Lucifer following Chloe more closely than she was in the mood for. The further they pressed, the higher and more jagged things seemed to become. Between her partner's constant fears of something happening to her and her own concerns of that herself, Chloe's mind was so focused elsewhere that she didn't hear the basketball sized rock tumbling down straight towards her head.

"Chloe!"

Without warning, Lucifer shoved his partner forward, so hard so that she landed a few feet ahead of him. The detective yelped in surprise, turning to watch as the rock that nearly crushed her head tumbled down the path and off the edge. Panting, she looked towards Lucifer with a mixed expression of shock and gratification.

"See? He said with a weak smile. "I told you to be more…"

Just as the devil took a step towards Chloe, the ground underneath his foot crumbled away. For a second, everything seemed to stop as Lucifer met his partner's gaze with an almost humorous look of confusion. Then, as if kickstarted, the man tumbled off the edge as his partner was left to watch in absolute horror.

"Lucifer!"

* * *

 **Ah, a good ole cliff hanger! I quite loved writing this chapter-even if at towards then end, I was trying my best to keep focus as my dad's television show blared in the background. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are greatly loved and appreciated! I love hearing your thoughts! Until next time! -Jen**


	4. Chapter Four

**Sorry for the months long hiatus! I'm back, baby! I just wanted to quickly say, that even though they are dead in the show, for the sake of this fic, Charlotte and Cain/Pierce are both alive. As usually, thank you a million times over for taking the time to read, review/comment, favorite, and follow this story! I am so overly grateful for such a great reader base! Now, as promised, the next chapter!**

 **Chapter Four**

 _When Chloe awoke the next morning, for a few precious moments, the detective had completely forgotten everything that had happened. Cheek pressed against Lucifer's chest, the fabric of his shirt soothing against her skin, she had thought that perhaps she'd fallen asleep accidentally in his penthouse. It wouldn't be the first time. But the smile that had crossed her features soon fell away when reality hit her. No Lux. No studio. Just an endless forest._

 _"Lucifer," she mumbled, voice still thick with exhaustion. "Wake up."_

 _She pulled away from his chest, leaving a damp mark from where her face had gathered sweat. The devil groaned, mindlessly swatting at gnats as her blinked back sleep. Turning her attention to her surroundings, Chloe noted that both Charlie, Ruth, and Kate had already woken up. When Charlie began to poke Nate, who somehow had managed to remain asleep, with a stick, Ruth threw him a dark look before trying her own hand at getting him to regain consciousness._

 _"It's bloody hotter than Hell out here," Lucifer spoke, drawing his partner's attention back to him. "And I should know, I ran the place for eons."_

 _"Maybe if you forwent the suit…" Chloe suggested with a small smile._

 _"Never!" Lucifer said appalled. "I'd rather be burned to cinders!"_

 _Breakfast consisted of chocolate chip granola bars and water-what little they had left. Surprisingly, Lucifer did not utter a peep of complaint as he consumed his portion of the meal, much to Chloe's astonishment. It was only when Kate withdrew the map from the safety of her pack that a real conversation began to stir amongst the survivors._

 _"It's been over twenty four hours now," Ruth began. "Maybe the cell phone towers are working. This isn't the 50's. By now the government has to have perfected nuclear safety plans. Isn't there a chance that we could find somewhere with some sort of communication and figure things out?"_

 _"Just because plans are set in place doesn't mean that we are prepared for the unexpected," Kate answered. "We always fear the worse, but fearing isn't exactly the same as knowing. If the United States really, truly expected that we'd be nuked, none of us would be standing here in confusion and terror now."_

 _"Or they did know and just didn't give a shit about warning us," Nate countered. "Fuck authority!"_

 _"Hey!" Lucifer snarled. "Shall I jog your memory that you are in the presence of two LAPD detectives?!"_

 _"As I said," the younger man glared, a mocking smile crossing his features. "Fuck. Authority."_

 _Chloe reached and grabbed Lucifer by the arm before the man had a chance to step forward. When he turned, she looked at him hard, trying to convey an 'it's not worth it' expression. There was a pause before the devil huffed, shoulders slumping in defeat. After being thrown into a car, Chloe was still uncertain as to why Nate continued to push her partner's buttons. While she desired nothing more than to sucker punch the guy herself, now wasn't the time to start another conflict._

 _"We're all doomed anyway, right?" Nate continued, his smile far from humorous. "From the radiation? I'm surprised we aren't yet fluorescent green."_

 _Everyone looked at one another, seeming to really take in the young man's point. Had they been infected-or rather absorbed whatever had been in the bombs? None of them had displayed any symptoms of radiation poisoning. In fact, besides being hungry, tired, and dirty, they looked relatively the same from the prior day. That had to count for something._

 _"We should keep moving," Charlie said, breaking the silence. "If we're fine, we aren't going to stay that way if we don't go on. " He patted Ruth's shoulder gently, trying to reassure her. "C'mon, you've always said I need to get out and walk more."_

 _Ruth gave her husband a small smile, taking a hold of his hand when he offered it. As they began to walk, Chloe couldn't help but look at the two and think of her relationship with Dan. How they had rushed into things. If it hadn't been for Trixie, maybe they'd have split up a lot sooner. But watching the older couple confirmed one thing for sure, even in an alternate universe, she and Dan could've never worked. Not like that._

 _"Detective?"_

 _Chloe found herself tugged back into reality by the concerned tone of her partner. She blinked, turning her head to see that Lucifer was gazing at her worriedly. Sometimes she didn't realize how easily she could blank out._

 _"Are you quite alright?" There was a hint of hesitation as he spoke. "You seem...very pensive."_

 _"I'm fine," she assured him. "My mind's just wandering." When he didn't look convinced, she forced what she hoped resembled a reassuring smile. "I should really pay attention more before I trip over something and fall."_

 _"That might be a wise decision," he smiled, seeming to ease at her joke. "It's hot enough without having to give you a piggyback ride for a twisted ankle."_

 _"Oh, so that's on the table then?" She couldn't help but grin._

 _"Not exactly the definition of 'riding bareback' I'd prefer," he smirked. "But you take what you can get."_

 _The detective rolled her eyes, lightly shoving him in a playful manner. When he gave her a wink, she hoped the dirt smudged across her face hid her blushing. As they continued to walk, Charlie and Ruth still hand in hand, Chloe's thoughts of her life with Dan began to diminish. Now when she looked on, she thought of someone else. And though Chloe tried to push it from her mind, she couldn't help but think of Lucifer. It was an idea so silly that it truly felt right._

* * *

Chloe was six when her Great Uncle Matthew had a heart attack right in the living room during her sixth birthday party. At the time, she didn't realize how severe the situation was. As he lay on the floor, clutching his chest while struggling for air, she could only look on in confusion before her mother rushed her into another room.

Chloe Decker had never had a heart attack. But the feeling that hit her when she watched Lucifer tumble off the cliff must've felt close.

"No," the word sounded hoarse as her lungs began to once again suck in air. "No, no, no...No! Lucifer!"

She got down on her hands and knees, scrambling over to look down the steep slope. Ignoring the pain caused by the small, sharp rocks cutting into both palms, her eyes scanned the ground below in desperation. It was hard to see through the brambles that sat scattered across the landscape. Then suddenly, way below, sprawled out in a spread eagle fashion, she could just make out a body. Lucifer. And he wasn't moving.

"Lucifer!"

Chloe was already sliding down before she realized it, heels dug into the earth to keep from losing control. Every second that went by seemed like an eternity. If she hadn't been so focused, she might've feared that her heart would give out from how heavy it was pounding against her chest. When she got to the bottom, her legs nearly gave way under her as she shakily lunged to the still form of her partner.

"Oh god," her voice shook as she knelt over him. "No, no. Please. No!"

If it hadn't been for the deep cut above his eyebrow and the mud smeared across his now torn clothes, he might've given off the impression of being asleep. But he wasn't. Chloe's hands shook as reached forward, touching his face gingerly. No reaction. Not even a hint. A lump was already forming in her throat as she went to rest her ear of his heart. He had to be breathing. He had to be okay.

"Lucifer," her voice was thick with emotion. "Don't do this...Don't…"

Tears streamed down Chloe's cheeks as she rested her ear against his chest. It didn't help that her heart was pounding so loud, that it nearly prevented her from hearing anything at all. He couldn't be gone. He couldn't leave her. Not like this. Not when…

"Oh Lucifer…" she whispered.

"...Yes?"

At first, Chloe didn't register what she had just heard. Then, lifting her head up, to her astonishment and utter relief, Lucifer stared back at her. A very much alive and very, very much amused by her reaction to his near death Lucifer. Before he had another chance to speak, Chloe's hand smacked him hard across the face.

"Ouch! What the bloody hell was that for?" He asked in disbelief, rubbing his stinging cheek.

"You asshole," she snapped, voice wavering between anger and relief. "I thought you were dead and you had the balls to act like it?!"

"Now I'm seeing that wasn't the brightest idea," Lucifer mumbled, still nursing side of his face. "But I am touched to see you cared."

"Christ, Lucifer," Chloe breathed, feeling weak as her adrenaline began dissipate. "I thought you were dead! Don't DO that! I don't know what I'd do if I'd lost you." She wiped away vigorously at the tears falling down her cheeks. "For a moment, I really thought…"

Lucifer's arms were around her before the first sob escaped from her mouth. She felt like a child again, clinging to her father after something bad happened. Tears streaming down her face, nose running, movies made crying look so pretty, not messy and ugly like hers. The sound of rain and the feeling of Lucifer's worn shirt pulled Chloe back to the present. When she met Lucifer's gaze, no longer did he seem amused. No, he looked guilty.

"I'm sorry, Chloe," he said, using her first name like he always seemed to do when serious. "I didn't really think about how me being a bloody idiot would affect you."

"No," she sniffed, rubbing her nose on the back of her hand. "You didn't. But that's why I lo…" Chloe caught herself. "That's what makes you my Lucifer." Finally smiling, her eyes flickered upwards, the rain, though cold, feeling pleasant on her face. "We should probably get going."

"About that," Lucifer interjected hesitantly. "My ankle may or may not be broken." When noticing the horror in her face, he quickly added. "Or sprained. Yes. More likely sprained. But I can walk!"

Before Chloe could stop him, Lucifer attempted to force himself into a standing position. The second pressure was applied to his left ankle, he let out a pained yelp and sunk back down to the ground in defeat.

"It's not that bad," he panted, clearly in pain. "I can manage. Really, I can. I've been through worse."

"You're not walking. Not like that." Chloe paused, thinking for a moment. "You heal when I'm not close." She ignored the look of concern growing on his face as he began to register what she was about to suggested. "It'll take weeks, maybe longer, before you're healed enough to even attempt walking normal."

"Detective, if you are about to suggest what I think you are," Lucifer started.

"The only way you are going to get better is if I get far enough away from you to heal." She held up her hand as he began to protest. "Look, it can't be that far right? I'll just go a little ways out and your ankle will fix itself in no time."

"You're not going out there alone," he countered. "I'd rather be drawn and quartered than for you to do that."

"We don't have much of a choice," she stated, taking note of a relatively dry area. "You don't like it. I don't like it. But it's our only option." Lucifer gave her a look of displeasure as she wrapped on arm around him. "C'mon, think you can manage to make it over here? So you are at least out of the rain."

"I'm not a baby," he muttered.

"Sometimes I wonder," she shot him a grin. When he didn't return the expression, Chloe sighed. "I'll be fine, I promise."

After some careful maneuvering, Chloe managed to get Lucifer to where he wasn't being pelted by rain. If she were honest, she felt just the same about him as he did her. But it was for the good of the group. For the good of him. Inhaling deeply, she looked towards the heavy woods before her. It couldn't be too terribly long of a walk, could it?

"I'll be back," she attempted to assure him. "And if something happens, I'll scream."

"NOT funny," Lucifer growled, before softening some. "But I suppose I deserved that one."

"At least that one," Chloe smiled, giving him one last look before turning towards the trees. "I best be off, I guess. Have fun healing." She tried to sound cheerful, hoping that it would somehow make everything okay. "Don't do anything stupid."

Without giving herself a chance to change her mind, Chloe began to walk away from her injured partner. She should be lucky, at least that's what she told herself. Most people can't just magically-or in Lucifer's case, "biblically"-heal like that. Yet, every step away from him felt so wrong. Was this the best choice?

"Detective!"

Chloe turned around, seeing Lucifer watching her like a hawk from his spot.

"Be careful, please," he urged. "I don't want...If you…"

"I know," she smiled. "I'll be alright. I always am."

As she disappeared from his sight, Lucifer let out a long, withheld exhale.

"That's why I worry..."

 **I honestly didn't think I'd have something ready for posting today! But surprise! You can thank my anxiety haha, I needed to focus on something other than my life so I wrote! Feedback is loved and greatly appreciated! Until the next chapter! -Jen**


	5. Chapter Five

**Hi there! It's been quite awhile! Like "over a year" quite awhile. I apologize for that. I had a lot going on in my life, a big piece being the death of my father in June. Hopefully you haven't forgotten about this fanfic and if you have, thankfully it has few enough chapters to catch up on! Well, I've said enough. Bring on the next installment!**

 **Chapter Five**

Fighting one's instinct versus knowledge on the situation at hand was becoming very clear to Chloe as she ventured deeper into the brush and away from Lucifer. Together, the Devil was vulnerable to any injury he received. Yet, as crudely humorous as it was, the same could be said when she was separated from him. Vulnerability. Such a fine skill to hold during the end of the world.

Twigs scraped against the detective's skin as walked as silently as she could. Every time a dead leaf crunch underneath her shoe, the more on edge she became. Despite their remote location, it was never a bad thing to be on the alert for looters. Or worse. These dark times had really turned some into true monsters. The things she'd witness, the stories she'd heard. It was something she tried to never think about, pushed far back to the outer limits of her mind.

Not much further, Chloe. She said to herself. Soon enough you can turn around and go back to Lucifer and-

There came a rustling noise behind her, a very distinct, undeniable sound. Chloe's blood ran cold as she froze in place, mouth completely dry. It came again, closer now. Heart pounding so hard she could hear it in her ears, she tried to decipher the sound. Human? Animal? Before the next foot fall, the detective began to sprint.

Noise seemed to come from every direction as Chloe ran blindly through the dying forest. Blood pumping, breathing ragged, she kept going and going as what she could only presume was her hunter closing in on its prey. Just as she thought her limbs couldn't move any faster, someone grabbed her from behind.

"Detective," Lucifer tried to steady Chloe as she struggled against him, still in a state of defense. "Detective, it's just me. It's Lucifer."

"Something," she swallowed thickly, gasping for air as she pointed behind her. "Something-"

"It's alright," he soothed, letting her lean into him. "It was just a deer."

There, standing a few hundred feet away from them, Chloe could just make out the body of a doe. The creature seemed to meet her gaze, dark eyes staring back curiously. How odd it was to see such a thing out in this wasteland. A forest once teeming with life now stripped of its beauty. How the animal had survived this long, she wasn't sure. Before she could even make a remark, the deer bounded off, leaving both Chloe and Lucifer alone once more.

Embarrassment flushed in her cheeks as the adrenaline faded away. Months ago, or however long it'd been, she'd gone for her gun first. Fight versus flight. But just then, her gut reaction was to run. Flee into the uncharted woods and into a trap for all she knew. She was exhausted, strained from their days trekking through the wilderness. Sometimes it even surprised her that her sanity had somewhat remained intact.

"Shit!" She cursed, breaking away from Lucifer. Her foot connected with a small stone, sending it flying into the base of a tree. "I could've just gotten us both killed. If it had been...if I had…"

"Technically, you could claim that I was at fault since I'm the reason we're down here in the first place." He gave a tired smile, hoping she'd take to his crude attempt at humor. She didn't. "Everything's fine now," he reassured, moving to her side. "We're okay and that's what's important." Lucifer dangled his leg in front of her. "Good as new!"

Chloe's mouth twitched into a small smile, her head shaking at the gesture. Optimism at its finest. Inhaling softly, she reached over and gave his hand a small squeeze. The Devil's eyes flickered down to her fingers before flashing up to meet her gaze.

"No more injuries," she murmured, her smile weary.

"None," he agreed.

* * *

 _Even though she was expecting it, the sound of shattering glass still startled her as Chloe watched Nate ram a rock straight into the vending machine. It took a couple good strikes, and while she knew Lucifer could easily do it in one with his fist, she didn't feel the need to explain her partner's true nature to their group. So she waited hungrily, the desire to eat overpowering the guilt of stealing._

 _"Hell yeah," the young man chuckled, lunging straight for a bag of cheese puffs. "I love these damn things!"_

 _But before Nate could even open his beloved prize, Lucifer quickly snatched it from his grasp. The man reeled around, a look of pure resentment burning in his eyes as the Devil held it just out of his grasp. Unlike him, the others had not immediately gone into a frenzy for the food. While each one of them wanted nothing more than to dig into whatever the machine offered, it was a silent agreement some sort of rules needed to be set in place._

 _"Give. That. Back." Nate growled, trying in desperation to retrieve his meal. "That's mine. I earned it!"_

 _"Ha," Lucifer snorted, clearly amused by the other man's desperation. "If anything, you've earned yourself a first class ticket to Hell-"_

 _"We need to ration," Chloe interrupted, throwing her partner a look. "Despite our luck in finding this before someone else, we need to figure out how to divide this to last." Her eyes flickered to the vandalized machine and the junk food it held. "Not that candy and chips are the best form of nutrition."_

 _Though the machine was far from empty, it clearly hadn't been refilled before the chaos hit. Off brand chips, some chocolate bars of various kinds, gummies that looked a little stale even from where Chloe was standing, and a few packs of gum. That was it. Empty calories that would cause them to crash and burn energy. But it was all they had and anything was better than nothing._

 _"Come on," Nate groaned. "We've had barely anything to eat in the past several days. I'm starving. We all are!" He wildly gestured to the others. "What's one bag of chips going to do?"_

 _"I'm with Chloe," Ruth spoke up, moving to the detective's side. "We need to have a plan. If we're going to make it far." She swallowed, her shoulders rising as she inhaled. "Before we turn on each other."_

 _"You have my vote," Charlie agreed, throwing Nate a cold look. "Sometimes you have to sacrifice to get things done."_

 _"Mine too," Kate added, her eyes focused on the ground. "It's for the best, I think."_

 _All eyes fell on Lucifer, who, still holding the chips, simply shrugged. "You know whose side I'm always on." Chloe's smile only deepened Nate's scowl. "Especially when it comes to crisp eating pricks-"_

 _"It's settled then," the detective cut in before Lucifer could finish. "We split things up. Divide and conquer." With a small smile, she reached in and grabbed a bag of old gummies. "So how do we go about this?"_

 _After much debate, mostly on Nate's part, the snacks were gathered and split up. They had a good few days worth of "meals" if one would call them that. Chloe's stomach was already twisting at the look of all the sweets. It wasn't that she didn't like sugary foods-she really did, but for however long it would last, that's what her diet would consist of._

 _"Eat."_

 _The detective was pulled from her thoughts as Lucifer continually poked at her with a chocolate bar. She eyed him carefully before taking the candy and breaking it in half. Handing him his piece, she began to nibble on hers, trying not to cram the entire thing down in one bite. She didn't have to look at the Devil to know he wasn't consuming his._

 _"Eat your own," she mumbled. "I'm fine."_

 _"I'm not hungry," he countered. "You have it. I don't even like chocolate." Like a child, he obnoxiously poked her with it again. "Quick, it's melting in my hands and I don't want my clothes to get bloody chocolate stains on top of everything else."_

 _Chloe huffed and shook her head. "You're being ridiculous right now, you know that?"_

 _"And you love me for it," he smirked before forcing the treat into her hand. "Now eat, I'll be fine. I'll just have a few extra liquorice whips later."_

 _They both knew that it'd be a long while before they'd eat again, but neither spoke up about it. Instead, Chloe just leaned against him feeling his arm wrap around her waist. The wind began to blow, but only silence followed in its wake._

* * *

"Damn mosquitoes!"

Lucifer slapped the back of his neck as they trudged on through the woods. The air was sticky and the heat made Chloe's head spin. Despite the fact they were heading up north, the weather had turned out of their favor. Days had passed since they last saw rain, maybe even weeks. She was too tired, too thirsty to concentrate.

"Hey, hey," she hadn't even realized she was slipping down to the ground before Lucifer grabbed her. "Stay with me, detective. I know it's hotter than Hell, but we have to keep walking. We have to find water, yes?"

Chloe nodded her head weakly, her dry lips smacking together as Lucifer threw her arm around his neck. Weather seemed to be going from one extreme to the next. Maybe it was normal. Maybe it was from the bombs. But she needed to fight through this. Fight to stay alive. Survive for Trixie. For Lucifer.

"You know what I want," her voice slurred as if she was drunk. "A nice, big swimming pool of water that I could drink out of."

"I could go for a few shots of whiskey myself," he added, but a glass of water would be nice too I suppose." He chuckled, but Chloe could hear the worry in his tone. "Tell you what, we survive this and I'll build you the biggest bloody pool in all of Los Angeles."

"And we'll skinny dip," Chloe mumbled deliriously. "It's too hot for clothes."

"Ooh, you are quite the temptress, detective," Lucifer smirked, shifting to carry more of her weight. "I'll hold you to that."

They continued to walk on, Chloe growing more and more out of it as they went. Lucifer fear for her outdid his own concern for his well being as they pressed on. He knew if they didn't find some source of water soon, their outcome wouldn't be so pleasant. If running Hell was still a concern of his, he'd consider making this a torture option.

"Lucifer," Chloe murmured, bringing Lucifer back to reality. "If something happens to me-"

"Stop," he interrupted firmly. "It won't."

"But if it does-"

"It. Won't."

For a brief moment, his eyes flickered a crimson red. Though his anger was not aimed at Chloe. No. Literally at everything but her. As they moved on, almost painfully slow, suddenly the detective's voice broke through the silence.

"Lucifer, look," she nearly rasped. "A house!"

At first, he thought she was hallucinating, her hand shaking as she pointed towards the distance. He was going to ignore her words when his eyes did too catch a glimpse of something past a thicket of trees. By Father, she was right. There _was_ a house. Right in the middle of bloody nowhere. The Devil couldn't contain the grin that spread across his face.

"Why my dear detective, I believe we found something much better than a pool," he breathed, looking down at her. "Much better indeed."

At least, he hoped as much.

 **Hooray! I actually updated this! I love this story and I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. I plan on steamy scenes for the next chapter so be ready! Comments are loved and appreciated! -Jen**


	6. Chapter Six

**Thank you so much for all of your comments! They truly mean the world to me! Alright, as promised, here is the next chapter to this post apocalyptic tale! -Jen**

 **Chapter Six**

 _"Dammit! This one won't start either!"_

 _Charlie gritted his teeth together as he roughly twisted the car key to an abandoned jeep in its ignition. Of the five cars they found discarded at a ransacked convenience store, three were deemed useless. Not only was their search for transportation fruitless, but the small shop had been wiped clean of everything. Food. Water. The only medicine it carried, if one would call it that, were vitamin supplements. But even those were tempered with, their tops left open. After days of traveling, the glimmer of hope each party member felt when coming across such a place were crushed deep into very ground. There was absolutely nothing._

 _"There's no gas in any of the tanks," Chloe sighed as she walked away from a van. "It's all been siphoned out."_

 _"Fan-fucking-tastic," Nate hissed, throwing his arms up into the air. "So we're back to square one! We have zero supplies! At this point, we should all just draw straws and decide who we eat first!"_

 _"I can assure you Father frowns upon cannibalism," Lucifer smirked coldly. "But seeing as you're already going where you are, it won't make much of a difference."_

 _"What the hell is that supposed to me?" The other man took a step towards the Devil, his stance tense as if he anticipated an oncoming brawl. "Are you trying to piss me off? I may be damn well starving, but I still have enough energy to kick your ass!"_

 _"Ah, an invitation to duel," Lucifer grinned. "Well, if you really insist, then-"_

 _"Lucifer, that's enough!" Chloe exclaimed, moving to put herself in between the two men. "We're all hungry. And irritable," she met Lucifer's gaze, expression firm. "We've gotten this far and we still have food. The farther we walk, the more likely we'll get somewhere. We're still on track to get up North right, Kate?"_

 _"If we continue with the pace we're going by foot," the younger woman replied quietly. "Then yes." For a brief moment, she paused as if questioning her next words. "I don't think we should be out here in the open. We need to be back in the woods like before."_

 _Charlie squatted down, leaning against one of the cars. With a long sigh, he wiped the sweat away from his forehead, his hand leaving a grease stain in its wake. Ruth moved to his side and bent down, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. The man looked to his wife and gave her a weak smile, placing his own hand over hers. Silence fell over the group until Ruth's own voice broke the long pause._

 _"Maybe we can stay here for the night and sleep in the cars?" She suggested, her eyes meeting Chloe's in a clear attempt to persuade the other woman into agreeing. "Just for tonight. We can wake up early and get back on our path. It's been so long and I know car seats aren't that comfortable, but anything is better than the ground." Her eyes flickered to the others. "Please, just for the night. For a few hours."_

 _"I really don't think it's a good idea," Kate spoke up once more. "We really shouldn't-"_

 _"For once, I agree with the old lady," Nate butted in. "It's one damn night," he glared at the college student. "This isn't some horror film where the monster suddenly pops out of the woods and attacks us."_

 _Once more, as they always seemed to do, all eyes fell on the detective. Oh, how lucky she always was. Giving the final say in a decision that could either save them or bite them in the ass. She looked over to Kate, a pang of guilt sprouting in her at the look of desperation and fear in the girl's eyes. She may be quiet, but Kate was smart. Maybe even wiser than all of them. But the thought of sleeping on something that wasn't covered in rocks and roots was attempting. Too tempting._

 _"We'll stay," Chloe exhaled. "But we leave before sunrise and we'll take shifts to make sure we're safe." She tried to catch Kate's attention, but the young woman looked away. "I'll do first shift."_

 _"I'll join you, Detective," Lucifer offered. "Two makes good company, and anyway, we are partners."_

 _The detective gave the Devil a small smile. "And since you're so adamant about the idea, Nate, you'll take second."_

 _"Hold on a minute," the man interjected. "Who gave you the right-"_

 _"You'll take second." Chloe's response was abrupt as she emphasized each word. "Or you don't get a car to sleep in. Are we at an understanding?"_

 _Nate muttered something under his breath that she couldn't make out. Then, to her surprise and his clear disgust, the man nodded. "Fine," he muttered. "Have it your damn way."_

 _Chloe inhaled slowly, taking in the air around her. "Then it's settled," she stated. "Ruth, Charlie, and Kate, you can have the van. Lucifer, Nate, and I will sleep in the jeep."_

 _"Detective! I am certainly most not sleeping with that!" He jabbed a finger towards Nate who looked eager to bark back a response before Chloe cut in._

 _"You're more than welcome to sleep outside too, Lucifer."_

 _And with that, the Devil fell silent. Time passed as everyone settled into the respective places, Nate stretching obnoxiously in the back snoring as Chloe and Lucifer sat up front. The sun was down and for the first time in awhile, the stars were relatively visible. Chloe couldn't remember the last time she had a moment to gaze up at the sky. The trees obscured most of their view making it seem darker than it really was._

 _She couldn't help but think of Trixie. Once, when she was three, she and Dan had taken her camping up in the mountains. There was a meteor shower and, little Trixie being who she was, ran back and forth in the open field trying to catch the falling stars. Ultimately, her ex husband found a random rock and gave it to her claiming he had caught one._

 _Chloe could still remember the excitement and joy in the girl's eyes as she held her prized star. It was one of many happy memories she treasured. And as she sat there, looking up, she tried to picture that Trixie was doing the same. Healthy. Alive. Safe. A lump formed in her throat and she tried to swallow it back down._

 _"Are you alright, Detective?"_

 _It was almost like memory whiplash when Lucifer's question pulled her back to reality. She looked to her partner who eyed her with obvious concern. Swallowing again, this time harder, she nodded her head trying to compose herself._

 _"Mhm," she replied, rubbing her eyes hoping it'd appear that she was just tired. "Yeah, just thinking about getting back on the road. Nothing important."_

 _Lucifer placed his hand over hers, his skin cool and soothing to the touch. She let out a shaky sigh, turning her head to meet his eyes. When she looked at him, she felt relaxed. Safe. That everything in the end was going to be okay. Their fingers interlocked and she shivered, but not out of cold._

 _"We'll find her, you know," the Devil spoke gently. "Your spawn is resilient and dare I say, brave? Perhaps even frighteningly so?" His smile was genuine, unlike the grins he gave whenever he was being cocky. "Trust me, Trixie is okay. A Devil never lies."_

 _The detective yawned softly, moving to rest her head on Lucifer's shoulder. She felt his arm around her, his grip firm yet gentle. "Never change, Lucifer Morningstar," she murmured._

 _"Tired?" He asked softly._

 _Chloe could only nod in response, a small smile gracing her lips. She was long gone, pulled into the depths of sleep when Lucifer startled Nate awake. She didn't hear the argument that ensued until the other man reluctantly gave into his duty. Unconsciousness had claimed her and she did not fight it._

 _"SHIT!"_

 _The sound of a bullet embedding itself into the thick metal of a car door ripped Chloe from her sleep. She looked around startled as yet another bullet apparently whizzed by her shattering a window. Blinking back sleep, she could make out figures shielding themselves around the other unoccupied vehicles, guns raised._

 _"You bastard!" Lucifer cried out. "You bloody fell asleep!"_

 _"It was an accident!" Nate screamed. "I didn't mean-"_

 _"Get your heads down!" The detective yelled, finally wide awake. "We can point fingers later!"_

 _Doing her best to stay out of range, Chloe peered over the broken window of the jeep. It was hard to tell how many men there were, at least three, but her main concern was the van. Charlie. Katie. Ruth. If something happened to them, she'd never forgive herself. Dammit, they should've listen to Kate._

 _"We need to get over to the van!" Chloe shouted over the shooting. "Lucifer, I need you to cover me!"_

 _"Are you crazy?!" The man replied, looking at her in disbelief. "If anyone should be used as a target, it's him!"_

 _They both looked to Nate whose breathing was erratic. He was going to have a panic attack. But before either of the two could stop him, the man leaped out of the car intending to disappear into the woods. His second leg didn't hit the ground for the bullet embedded itself in his shoulder._

* * *

Lucifer couldn't help but think of mirages in deserts when he and Chloe came upon the house. But unlike those tricks of the imagination, this one was real. With almost too much anticipation, still supporting much of Chloe's weight, he twisted the door knob. Unlocked. It was almost too good to be true. A fact that his mind didn't exactly consider as he rushed the detective inside.

The interior of the home was simple. From the front door, you could see the entrance to the kitchen that also acted as a small dining room, a small hallway that led to what the Devil could only assume was the living room and two doors-probably leading to a bathroom and bedroom. Quaint and anything far from complaining about.

"Let's get you off your feet, Detective, and I'll have a look see, yes?"

Chloe let out a quiet hum in response as Lucifer walked to one of the two doors. Hesitantly, his mind now returning to a state of alertness, turned the knob slowly. With his elbow, he gingerly pushed it open, half expecting someone to either jump out or be met with the stench of a dead body. Instead, he was greeted by an empty bedroom that seemed, except for the unmade bed, completely untouched. Lucifer let out a long sigh he hadn't realized he'd been holding as he moved over to the mattress.

"Just lay here in rest," he instructed Chloe. "I'll find us some water and something to eat."

A part of him was afraid to leave the room. Afraid to turn away from Chloe and move out of her sight. It was a strange feeling. A worry that if he did, she'd disappear. Deep down he knew that wouldn't be the case, but still he felt it. So he watched her for a minute, making sure she was still before he reluctantly retreated to kitchen in the hopes of finding something. Anything.

He went for the cub boards first, digging through the various plates and glasses that filled the top shelves. The fridge too was empty, not that anything in there would be edible by that point. It wasn't until he went to the pantry that he found them. Preserves. Peaches, pickles, olives, peppers-things that he would have avoided in the past, but now were as desired as a meal from a Michelin Star restaurant. He began to unload them onto the counter, the number of jars coming to twelve. It was then, when all the containers were cleared out, that he saw the most amazing sight of all. A single gallon jug of unopened spring water. Never had Lucifer grinned more widely in his life.

"Detective!"

Chloe blinked wearily from her spot on the bed. She was at that point from exhaustion where she teetered between consciousness and unconsciousness. However, when Lucifer pressed the cool glass of water to her dry lips, she nearly snatched it from him.

"Easy," he said, holding the cup steady as she drained it within seconds. "You'll make yourself sick. And," he smiled. "You don't want that to happen, especially when I've discovered food! I've got a jar of peaches with your name on it!"

He was out of the room and back before Chloe could reply. The jar of fruit was shoved into her hands before she had a moment to react, fork already inserted into the topless container. Propping herself up, she looked over to Lucifer who was grinning with a jar of pickles. With an ever big smile, he held his cup towards hers.

"Cheers, Detective," he smiled. "To our home away from home!"

A day passed. Then two. Then three before Chloe had regained her strength again. Empty mason jars were discarded on the counter, the water jug nearly empty of its contents. Lucifer sat on the couch while Chloe watched out the window, her arms folded over her chest.

"We should leave tomorrow morning," she said, turning to look at her partner. "We've spent too much time here."

"Are you sure we aren't rushing things?" The Devil countered. "You still aren't completely-"

"I'm fine," she interjected. "And I'll feel a lot better once we are back on our trail. We can take some of the jars and the jug and fill them up if we come across a river or something." Chloe could see the concern in the Devil's features so she offered what she could. A small smile. "We'll be fine."

Lucifer was quiet for the rest of the day, uncharacteristically so, and Chloe felt guilty about it. She knew he wanted to stay. That in his view, this was a safe haven. That here they were together. But she knew that he too knew they had to move on. So that night, after the last jar of apricots was finished between the two, Chloe grabbed his hand. When his eyes locked on hers, a look of confusion on his face, she smiled.

"Come, I've found something."

Lucifer stood up and let Chloe lead him to the living room. There, on a side table, was a battered record player that looked like it had seen some rough times. She let go of his hand and moved over to the object, eyeing it proudly.

"I found it in one of the closets," the detective explained. "I'm not sure if it works. But I thought if it does, maybe you could do me the honor of giving me a dance?"

The Devil stared at the vinyl in the record player-"In the Summertime" by Mungo Jerry. Quite an odd choice in music, not something he would've picked, but when he looked at Chloe, marveled at her smile, it was physically impossible to say no.

"It would be my pleasure, Detective," he grinned, holding out his hand.

When the beat of the music started, the scratchy sound of the disc fading, the rest of the world's problems seem to fade with it. Right now, in that moment, it was just Chloe and him. Not as they had been for months, but in a different place than the trials they faced daily. He held her close, enjoying the sound of her laughter when he spun her. And when she leaned forward, her lips meeting his, he melted into her embrace.

They moved to the music, faster now as the made their way down the hallway and into the bedroom. Her warm fingers slid underneath his shirt, running down his chest. He helped her pull of his shirt as his own hands began to explore her body. The music was distant now, his blood thrumming in his ears as they collided onto the bed. She was straddling him now, her breath heavy and her eyes full of lust. It was then, while he gazed deeply, that he realized how he truly wanted nothing more in his life.

"I love you." He said through a shuddering breath.

"Then show me."

* * *

When the bright rays of sun cascaded down upon Chloe's face, the detective squinted and blinked back sleep. She looked over and saw Lucifer was still fast asleep. She took him in for a moment, smiling softly as she let her fingers trail down his jawline.

Yawning, she slid out of bed looking around the room for her clothes that had been scattered during the previous night's activity. After gathering them up and getting dressed, she decided to let Lucifer sleep a little longer. Chloe moved through the house and to the front door. Perhaps she could take in everything one last time before moving on. But just as she stepped out the door, something cold and hard pressed against her temple.

"Don't scream," the stranger hissed. "Or I'll blow your damn brains out."

So much for a nice morning.

 **Whew! I can't believe I cranked this out! Again, this is a T rated story so I couldn't get all detail-y with a steamy romance scene. I hope you enjoyed! Comments are appreciated and your feedback keeps me motivated! Until next time! -Jen**


End file.
